For The Love Of A Traveling Soldier -- Steve Randle one shot
by Dana Leeann
Summary: No one told Steve that saying goodbye was going to be the hardest part.


Steve Randle: Travelin' Soldier One Shot.

Steve had never felt so nervous in his life, but it was the good kind of nervous. The kind that made him realize just what it was that he wanted to do with his life. The army needed him, and if that was the case, he was more than glad to serve his country and if it meant it, to give his own life.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of uniformally green blazer, he strolled along the familiar streets of his home. The place where he road his first bike, got into his first fight, drank his first beer, gave away his virginity at the age of twelve. His only regret was a simple one: not marrying his high school sweet heart, Evie Jones.

Evie was the only woman who ever made him feel anything close to what she made him feel. With each long stride, Steve's feet subcontiously carried him toward his childhood hang out: the diner at the end of the street. This was where Steve had taken Evie for their first date. He was so nervous, he dropped her coke on her and ruined her white dress.

Steve laughed at the fading memory, a memory that he had held onto over the many of years that he spent with Evie. It was also the first place he ever slow danced. That memory wasn't of Evie, it was of some blond dame with wide grey eyes and rosy cheeks. She was wearing way to much make up and Steve could have sworn he could taste her perfume if he closed his eyes and focused.

And now, he had to say goodbye to all of it. It wouldn't be long before he would bored the bus and head out for the plan station. Then what? There was no then. Then he became a man.

Steve stood outside of the diner and suddenly, it became clear. There was one thing he'd been putting off since the day he enlisted: he had to face her, face the only woman he ever loved. That was the literal truth; he never even loved his momma the way he loved her.

Her house wasn't to far away, he could still make it if he hurried. Turning on his heels, he quickened his pace, walking past the Curtis home, past the Cade house, past Two-Bit's shack, past the DX, and the lot and too the loving arms of Sumit street. Each place brought back a series of memories that played like a film without sound. Standing on the corner beneath the light, however, a scene came to life before his eyes. It was the night he told her he was leaving, the night she left him first.

Steve hurried past, praying he wouldn't relive the pain. Steve would rather be shot and killed than relive the pain he felt when she told him she hated him.

He counted each and every address as he went until he was standing on her front law, looking up at her window. When he was young, he chipped it while throwing pebble and now, the chip was still there. It was a memory refresher.

Picking up a pebble, he felt a bit childish but he gave it a good whirl and listened for the familiar little "tink" sound that would follow. "Evie..." He whispered into the air in hopes that the sound would somehow find her in whatever state she may be in.

He just had to see her, just had to tell her he loved her. Despite everything, he was still the only girl he'd ever feel so much for. Watching the window, he breathed a sigh of relief when the payne creaked out, revealing the most beautiful girl Steven Randle had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

"What?" She asked, her tone somewhat flat and indifferent.

"Evelyn," His voice was almost pleading. "Baby, please c'mere... just... let me hold you before I leave..."

Evie stared at him through glassy, lifeless green eyes. She could hardly believe he was doing this to himself. "Steve, you did this." Her voice cracked violently. Before Steve had time to respond, the window slammed shut and she was gone.

Devastated and heartbroken by her reaction, he turned to leave. Before he could take a step, the front door flew open and Evie burst out, wrapped in his favorite demin jacket. The only one he had, the one he gave her the night he told her. She darted out and dived into his arms. He caught her and held her as close to him as he could possibly manage. And they sobbed. They sobbed together.

Steve carried Evie to the porch and sat down, setting her in his lap. She clung to him as tight as her little hands could manage until the white skin was stretching over her knuckles. She held on for dear life. Steve didn't protest.

The realization of war was beginning to set in. For Steve, it meant that he might never return home and even if he did, he'd never be the same. For Evie, it meant losing her lover. It meant being the one they came to when they announced his death. It meant no more Steve.

Steve sighed, and inhaling, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe Evie's face and then his own. "Look beautiful," He said, trying to regain his tone. "I'm gonna come home and when I do, we're gonna get married."

Evie pressed her head farther into his chest and nodded. She believed him. She always had. She clung to every fucking word he said. He was Steve Randle. Her real life superman.

"Baby," Steve coaxed, glancing down at his watch, "I gotta go now but I will phone you as soon as I can. I love you so much."

Evie's violent sobs picked up again. Steve could feel the tears forming in his own eyes but soldiers don't cry. That's all he had to tell himself. Soldiers don't cry. It was the perfect lie.

Steve's lips skimmed the soft skin on Evie's cheek lovingly. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew it would be the last time but he refused to believe himself. There'd be other times. Of course there would.

Evie rose from his lap, somewhat reluctantly and Steve stood slowly next. They just stared at each other, taking in what they saw because it could be the last time they saw each other.

"I love you, Evelyn Mae Jones." Steve whispered, gripping her arm lightly and pulling her close. His lips pressed against hers. Fire and ice, just like every time. Her arms coiled around his neck and like clockwork, his arms snaked around her waste. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity; not that either complained but when Steve finally broke it, they both knew it was time.

"Steven Randle, you take care of yourself." Evie said softly, adjusting the collar of his jacket.

"I promise baby." He kissed the top of her head and released her waist.

Walking away was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he had a sense of pride. For, she was what he was fighting for. And now, he felt complete. She knew how he felt. He knew how she felt.

There was nothing left to do, now. Just to bored the bus and leave. And Steve couldn't say he wasn't relieved.


End file.
